Lilly is adopted
by 1italianbella
Summary: What if Lilly was adopted? and Zack and Cody are her brothers! Hannah MontanaxSuite Life Crossover. Loliver MileyxCody ZackxMax
1. Chapter 1

**In Boston, Massachusetts:**

"Cody, what are you doing?" Zack asked.

"I'm volunteering at the hospital." Cody told him.

"Why would you do a dumb thing like that?" Zack asked.

"Because we need service hours for school." Cody reminded him.

"Oh yeah. We do. I better get started on those." Zack said as he walked away.

Cody rolled his eyes. He walked out of the Tipton and was on his way to the hospital. When he got there, he went to the front desk.

"Hello I'm Cody Martin. I'm a student volunteer." Cody smiled.

"Hello Cody. Here's the schedule for you."

Cody looked what he was doing. He was on the delivery floor. He went into the elevator and pressed the button. When he reached the floor, he to a nurse.

"Hey. I'm Cody and I'm volunteering here."

"Hey Cody. I need you to load these disks, virtual files, on the computer. Just load the disk in the computer." the nurse told him.

"Ok, but why not just use regular files?" Cody asked.

"It will be easier this way because you type in a name and you get a match instantly." she told him.

Cody looked at the disks. "Um...can I look at my mom's file?"

The nurse looked at him. "Ok, but only family and no one else. Don't tell anyone I let you."

Cody nodded. He sat down and put the A-L disk in. After it loaded, he put M-R then S-Z. After that, he typed in his mom's name.

**Carey Ashley Martin-  
****born November 15, 1965**

**Gave Birth on August 4, 1992 to:  
****Zachary Dylan Martin(at 10:30 a.m.),  
****Cody Cole Martin(at 10:35 a.m.),  
****Lillian Anne Martin(at 10:40 a.m.)  
****-Lillian was adopted **

Cody stared at the screen in shocked. He printed out the page. He wasn't a twin, he was a triplet! But who was this Lillian?

Cody typed in 'Lillian Anne Martin'

**Lillian Anne Martin  
****born August 4, 1992**

**Adopted by Todd and Heather Truscott on September 1, 1992**

**Now lives in Malibu, California with the Truscotts.**

Cody printed at her file. He couldn't wait to get home and show Zack. As soon as he got home, he ran to his room.

"Zack! Zack! I have to show you something!" Cody yelled.

Zack walked into his bedroom. Cody locked the door.

"I was at the hospital on the delivery floor and looked at mom's files." Cody said handing Zack Carey's file.

"Lillian?" Zack asked.

"Here's her file." Cody said handing Zack Lilly's file.

"Malibu?! We have a sister living in California?" Zack asked.

"I know I was surprise to. What should we do?" Cody asked.

"Look the Truscotts number is on here. Let's call her." Zack said.

"Ok." Cody said.

Cody dialed the number.

"Put it on speaker." Zack said.

Cody put the phone on speaker. They waited to here their sister.

**In Malibu, California:**

Lilly, Miley, and Oliver sat in Lilly's house hanging out.

"I'm so glad it's summer." Oliver said.

"Me too. Nothing but relaxing." Lilly smiled.

"Yeah and we have to worry about Jake. I don't know what I ever saw in him." Miley said.**(A/N: I am a Jiley fan but this story they're not going out)**

"Me either." Lilly and Oliver laughed.

Just then the phone rang, Lilly went to pick it up.

"Truscotts. Lilly speaking."

"Hi Lilly. I'm Cody."

"And I'm Zack."

"And we're your brothers." Zack and Cody said in unison.

And everything for Lilly went black.

"Lilly? We heard a bump. You there?" Cody asked.

Miley put the phone on speaker.

"Hey I'm Miley. Lilly's best friend. What did you just tell her?"

"We're her brothers." Zack and Cody said.

"What? That's not possible. Lilly is an only child." Miley said.

"Yeah and she looks like her mom." Oliver said.

"Who was that?" Zack asked.

"Oliver. Lilly's best friend since pre-school."

Lilly got up.

"I'm up!" Lilly said.

"I had a daydream that two boys said they are my brothers." Lilly said.

"Lilly? That wasn't a dream." Zack said.

"Aw!" Lilly said.

"Lilly! We were just as in shock as you are." Cody said.

"Just give me a second." Lilly said.

Lilly breathed in and out.

"Now if you are really my brothers, when is my birthday?" Lilly asked.

"August 4, 1992" Zack and Cody said.

"Explain all this." Lilly said.

"You were adopted. But I don't know why." Cody said.

"Where do you live?" Lilly asked.

"Boston." they said.

"Hey Zack and Cody, who are you talking to?" Carey asked.

"We'll call you back later. Mom is here." Cody said before he hung up.

Lilly sat back on her couch.

"I'm adopted." Lilly repeated.

Oliver sat next to her and gave her a hug. Lilly laid her head on his shoulder.

Miley mouthed 'make your move' to Oliver.

Oliver looked at Lilly. Then he brought her face to his. Lilly smiled and kissed him back.

"Lilly, I like you." Oliver smiled.

Lilly smiled. "I like you too."

Just then, Lilly's mom walked in.

"Mom! Guess who called." Lilly said.

"Who?" her mom asked.

"Zack and Cody from Boston. They say they are my brothers." Lilly said.

"They are." her mom said.

"What?" Lilly said.

Her mom nodded.

"Explain." Lilly said.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Boston, Massachusetts:**

"Mom, guess what we found out?" Zack asked.

"What?" Carey asked.

Cody gave her the files.

"You found out about Lilly." Carey said.

"Tell us why she was adopted." Cody said.

"Ok. A week after I gave birth, I heard a couple crying and the woman saying she couldn't have kids. I felt bad for her. So I asked her to come in and told her I would give one of you to her. She said she always wanted a daughter and picked Lilly. They thanked me so much for giving them a child. Then a month later, they moved to Malibu and I never saw them again." Carey told them.

"Mom, we were talking to her when you walked in." Cody told her.

"Really? How she sound?" Carey asked.

"Good. She has two best friends." Zack said.

"We need to call her again." Cody said.

Cody dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"Cody? Zack? You're on speaker." Lilly answered.

"Hey Lilly. Mom wants to say hi." Cody said.

"Hey Lilly. How are you?" Carey asked.

"Mom? I'm good." Lilly answered.

"That's good." Carey smiled.

"My adopted mom wants to say something." Lilly said.

"Carey? Thanks again for giving me Lilly. I really enjoyed her all these years." Heather smiled.

"Mom, Lilly should visit sometime." Zack said.

"Yeah would be great! Can my friends come too? And my adopted mom?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. They can come. How about next week?" Carey asked.

"That sounds good." Lilly smiled.

**In Malibu, California:**

Lilly smiled. She would meet her real family in person.

"Well, I better go and pack." Lilly said.

"Ok bye!" Zack, Cody, and her mom said.

Lilly sat back.

"I still need to take this all in." Lilly said.

"Lilly, I know you're in shock. But I really wanted a child." her adopted mom told her.

"I know. I can't believe my mom would give up her child to make someone else happy." Lilly said.

Oliver sat next to Lilly and put his arm around her. Lilly put her head on his shoulder and her arm around his chest.

"Mrs. Truscott, I better get home and pack." Miley said.

"Bye Miley." Heather said.

Miley walked out the door.

"I'll go call your mom and settle the details." Heather said.

Lilly was glad Miley and her adopted mom left. She wanted to just be with Oliver. She then wonder. What would happen if she moved to Boston? What would happen to her and Oliver?

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Oliver asked wiping Lilly's tears.

"I don't want to leave you." Lilly cried.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"If I move in with my family in Boston." Lilly cried.

"Lilly, it will all work out." Oliver told her.

"How?" Lilly asked.

"In time we will know." Oliver said. He didn't know what would really happen. He just didn't want to see Lilly cry.

Lilly smiled and kissed him.

Just then Heather walked in.

"We're leaving in 3 days. I called Robby Ray and he said Miley can go. Oliver, did you ask your parents?" Heather asked.

"I'll call them now." Oliver said pulling out his phone.

"Hey mom, get dad too...um Lilly found out she is adopted and she is going to visit her family in 3 days...Boston, can I go? Ms. Truscott said it was alright...really? Thanks!! Bye!" Oliver said.

"I can go!" Oliver said.

Lilly hugged Oliver.

In 3 days, she would be visiting her family.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Malibu, California:**

"Lilly, are you ready?" Heather yelled up to Lilly's room.

"Almost!" Lilly yelled.

Lilly put on sweat pants and a t-shirt on. She grabbed her suitcase and book bag and ran out the door.

"Coming!" she yelled.

When she got down, Miley and Oliver were already there.

"Lilly, I'll put your stuff in the car." Oliver said taking her bags.

"Thanks Ollie." Lilly smiled.

When they were already. They all got in the car and headed off to the airport. When they got there, they checked in and easily found their gate. Lilly had called her family and they would be there when the plane landed. They boarded their plane and it was off.

**In Boson, Massachusetts:**

"Mom! Zack! We have to get to the airport!" Cody yelled.

"I'm ready! I was just using the bathroom." Carey said.

"Zack!" Cody said going into his room.

Zack was in his bed sleeping.

"Zack! Lilly's friend Miley is gonna be there!" Cody said.

Zack quickly got out of bed. He dressed real fast.

"Ready!" Zack said.

They walked out of their room. Then someone knocked on the door. Carey opened it.

"Max?!" Zack and Cody said.

"Hey guys. I'm back!" Max said.

"How was New York?" Cody asked.

"Good. I'm glad my dad got his job back in Boston." Max smiled.

"You look different." Zack said.

"It's call growing up Zack." Max said.

Zack smiled.

"Well, Max we have to go to the airport to pick up our sister." Cody said.

"Sister?!" Max asked.

"Yeah. Our sister was adopted and we just found out." Cody said.

"Cool. Can I come?" Max asked.

"Yes you can." Carey said.

They left and got in their car and drove off. During the ride, Zack couldn't help but stare at Max.

"We're here." Cody said.

They got out and went to the gate where Lilly would be. They found some seats and sat down.

"Max, did you go out with anyone in New York?" Zack asked.

"No." Max said.

Zack smiled.

"Do you wanna know why? Cause a guy did ask me out." Max said.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you." Max told him.

Zack leaned in and gave Max a kiss on the lips.

"Will you go out with me?" Zack asked.

"Yes." Max smiled.

"They're here!" Cody yelled.

Heather and Miley were the first off. Oliver and Lilly then came out holding hands.

"Lilly!" Carey, Cody, and Zack yelled.

They ran over to her and gave her a hug. When they pulled away, Lilly said.

"Mom?"

"Yes." Carey said giving Lilly another hug.

Lilly and Carey had tears of joy.

"Come on. We better get your bag." Carey said.

They went to the baggage claim and picked up their bags. They got into the car and drove off.

"Ok your room is right next to ours. We're getting a bed put in soon." Carey said.

They arrived at the Tipton. Lilly, Oliver, Miley, and Heather got settled in their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Cody and Zack walked out of their room and knocked on Lilly's door. Heather opened the door.

"Hello. I made breakfast, want some?" she asked.

"Do you bake good?" Zack asked.

"It's do you bake _well_ not _good _Zack." Cody corrected him.

"Well Lilly, Oliver, and Miley think I do." Heather smiled.

"Then we'll join you!" Zack said grabbing a plate and two pancakes. He grabbed the syrup and poured some on.

"Easy dude." Oliver said.

"I love syrup and my mom can't cook." Zack said.

"Yeah Lilly enjoy a mom that can cook while you can." Cody said as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Yeah." Lilly said.

Just then Miley walked out.

"Ms. Truscott, breakfast smells so good." Miley said.

Miley took a seat next to Cody. She reached to grabbed a pancake when her hand bumped into Cody's, who was getting orange juice.

"Sorry." they both said.

"You look nice Miley." Cody said.

"Thanks." Miley smiled.

"You look nice too." Miley added.

"Well..I..just...I...thanks." Cody said as a fart slipped out.

"Ew! Who just farted?!" Lilly and Miley squealed.

Cody turned red.

"Cody does that when he gets nervous." Zack said.

"Why are you nervous?" Miley asked.

"Well..I...you see..." Cody said as he farted again.

"Ok forget I asked!" Miley laughed.

When they finished breakfast, the teens went down to the lobby.

"Oh look! Zack and Cody's friends here to destroy my lobby!" Mr. Moseby said.

"Actually Lilly is our sister." Cody said pointing to Lilly.

"Another one?" Mr. Moseby said.

"Yeah we're triplets. Mom gave Lilly to someone who really wanted a daughter." Zack said.

"Wow. Nice to meet you and I hope you're not like your brothers." Mr. Moseby said as he walked away.

"Lilly, you should meet Maddie and London." Cody said.

They all walked to the candy counter.

"Hey I'm Maddie. Your mom told me about you." Maddie told Lilly.

"I'm London Tipton." London smiled.

"I'm Lilly. This is Miley and Oliver." Lilly said.

"Miley, you look familiar." Maddie said.

Miley widen her eyes. "How?"

"I don't know. It's like I've seen you before." Maddie said.

"Where?" Miley said still nervous.

"You kinda look like Hannah Montana." Maddie said.

"What?" Miley said.

"Maddie, how can Miley be Hannah? Hannah has blonde hair and way cuter clothes while Miley has brown hair and has clothes like you Maddie." London said.

"Whatever." Maddie said.

A sign of relief threw over Miley.

"I like my clothes." Miley protested.

"Miley, if they're not designer clothes London won't like them." Maddie said.

Miley nodded.

"Well, time for me to go shopping!" London said as she ran off.

"And my shift is over." Maddie said as another girl walked up in uniform.

Suddenly, Max came in through the doors.

"Max!" Zack said.

Max came over and kissed Zack.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Zack asked.

"Love too." Max smiled.

"Wanna make a double date with Oliver and me?" Lilly asked.

"That would be fun!" Max smiled.

"And we'll be left all alone." Miley said.

"How about a triple date?" Cody asked.

"Who would you go out with?" Zack asked.

"Miley?" Cody asked.

"Ok." Miley said.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly and Miley were getting ready for tonight.

"Miles, I think Cody likes you." Lilly said.

"And you would know because?" Miley asked.

"Duh we're triplets." Lilly laughed.

Miley laughed too.

When they were ready, they checked over each other outfits. Lilly wore a jean skirt and a long sleeve blue skirt. Miley wore a pink halter dress. Oliver walked in.

"Zack, Max, and Cody are here." he said.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked out of the bedroom. Cody went up to Miley and kissed her hand. Miley smiled at him.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked.

"Mini golf?" Zack asked.

"No way. Remember last time?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"Dinner and a movie?" Max asked.

"Sounds good." Miley agreed.

"Where should we eat?" Oliver asked.

"Pizza." Zack, Cody, and Lilly said in unison.

"Woah. How did you do that?" Miley asked.

"We're triplets." Lilly laughed.

"Well, let's get going." Oliver said.

The teens walked out of the hotel and went to the nearest pizza place.

"What do you want to drink?" the waiter asked.

"A coke with two straws." Zack said.

"We'll have a milkshake with two straws." Oliver and Lilly said.

"And you two?" the waiter asked Cody and Miley.

"They'll have a same as me." Zack said.

The waiter left and Cody tried to kick Zack from under the table, but kicked Lilly instead.

"Ow!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Sorry that was meant for Zack." Cody said.

"What? You're on a date." Zack reminded him.

"Cody, it's fine." Miley told him.

The waiter came back with their drinks. Each couple ordered a pizza to share.

"Well, I'm going to use the bathroom." Lilly said.

"I'll come with you." Max said.

Lilly and Max got up and walked off.

"Oliver, wanna play me in pinball. I need some competition." Zack said.

"Sure." Oliver said.

Oliver and Zack got up and went over to the pinball.

"They had to plan this." Miley said.

"Yeah. I'm not that bad at pinball!" Cody said.

Miley giggled. "You're funny."

"Thanks." Cody smiled.

Cody and Miley went down to take a sip of their drink. We they came back up they bumped noses. They started laughing. Their faces with still close. Miley leaned in and gave Cody a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wow." they both said.

Cody leaned in and gave Miley another kiss.

"Miley, I have to tell you something." Cody said.

"What?" she asked.

"When I first saw you get off that plane, I've been developing a little crush on you." he told her.

Miley looked at him and smiled.

"When you started getting nervous at breakfast I thought it was cute and when you asked me out I kinda started liking you too." Miley told him.

Cody smiled.

"But then I thought. You live here and I live in Malibu." Miley said.

"Well, while you're here, let's forget we live in different states." Cody told her.

Miley smiled. "Sounds good."

They leaned in and kissed again.

"How much did we miss?" Max asked.

Miley and Cody pulled apart to see Max, Zack, Lilly, and Oliver standing there.

"Are you two a couple now?" Lilly asked as they sat back down.

"Yeah." Miley and Cody smiled.

"Miley, if you two get married we'll be sister-in-laws!" Lilly smiled.

Miley laughed.

After dinner, they all went to see a movie.

"Let's see _The Dark Knight_!" Lilly said. **(A/N: I saw it and it was so good! I suggest you see it!)**

"Fine with us." Zack said.

They bought their tickets and watched the movie. After it was over, Zack took Max home while the others went back to the Tipton. When they walked in the lobby, they were greeted with a surprise.

"Jake?!" Miley exclaimed.

Jake was talking to Maddie. He turned around.

"Miley!" he said as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"How did you know I was here?" Miley asked.

"I went to you house and your dad said you were in Boston staying here." Jake told her.

"Why are you here?" Miley asked.

"I want to get back together." Jake said as he held her hands.

Miley glared at him then looked at Cody. She took her hands away from him.

"No! I'm with Cody now!" Miley exclaimed.

"Miley—" Jake started.

"Go back to that slut Mikayla! I don't give a damn!" Miley yelled.

"Fine! I flew all this way from nothing!" Jake yelled.

Mr. Moseby came over.

"Can you please take this upstairs? You're disturbing the guests."

Miley and Jake ignore him.

"I don't give shit about you anymore!" Miley yelled.

Zack got a luggage cart and put Miley and Jake on it. They all rolled them into the elevator and went to their floor. Miley and Jake kept fighting.

"Miley, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you PMS-ing?" Jake asked.

Miley glared at him.

"No! I'm mad that you show up unannounced!" Miley yelled.

By this time, they were at the floor.

"Goodnight Miley." Cody said as he kissed Miley goodbye.

"Night Cody." Miley smiled.

Zack and Cody went into their room.

"Let's continue this fight in your room."

They all went in their room.

Lilly and Oliver watched some T.V. while Jake and Miley fought.

"Jake, you had your chance! You let your huge ass ego get in the way!" Miley yelled.

"Oh and I think I know how you pick your name when you changed it." Miley added.

"Oh really? How?" Jake asked.

"The girl's crush in _Sixteen Candles _name is Jake Ryan!" Miley said.

"Well, aren't you smart." Jake said.

"Yeah. Leave now!" Miley yelled.

"Fine!" Jake yelled.

"Fine!" Miley yelled.

Jake went out the door.

Miley sat on the couch with Lilly and Oliver.

"Finally." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Lilly, Oliver, Zack, and Cody decided to go to the skateboard park. They walked down to the lobby.

"Jake?" Lilly and Oliver asked.

"Hey." Jake said.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked.

"I asked him to stay with me for a little." London said.

"London, Jake is Miley's ex-boyfriend and Miley is my girlfriend now!" Cody told her.

"Yeah but Jake is famous and I'm famous so we're friends." London said.

"Yeah friends." Jake smiled.

"Ok just stay away from Miley." Oliver said.

"Or what?" Jake asked.

"Or I'll kick your ass." Cody said.

"_You _kick _my _ass?" Jake asked.

"Let me rephrase that Zack, Oliver, and I will kick your ass." Cody said.

"Yeah." Zack and Oliver said.

"Fine." Jake said as he walked off with London.

"Don't tell Miley he's still here." Lilly said.

They went to the skate park and started skateboarding.

"What is with that Jake guy?" Cody asked.

"Cody, don't be jealous of him Miley likes _you _not _him_." Lilly told him.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want Miley to get hurt." Cody said.

"Wow you really like her." Zack said.

Cody nodded his head.

After a little while, they decided on leaving. They got back to the hotel and found Miley talking to Maddie. They walked over there.

"Hey babe." Cody said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey." Miley smiled.

"Um can you excuse Lilly and me? We need to talk about women problems." Miley said.

"What about me?" Maddie asked.

"Lilly's my best friend and like a sister to me." Miley said.

Miley and Lilly walked away.

"Miles, if you need a tampon I have some." Lilly said.

"I don't. I need to tell you something." Miley said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Well, when you guys were gone..." Miley started.

_Miley sat in the suite watching T.V. when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and opened it._

"_Jake, what are you doing here?" Miley asked._

_Jake walked in and Miley closed the door._

"_Miley, I can't get over my feelings for you." Jake said._

"_Well, I couldn't when you told me that we would just be friends and now look at me! I'm dating another guy!" Miley said._

_Jake grabbed Miley's face. He brought his lips towards hers until they met. They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Miley pulled away._

"_What was that for?" Miley asked._

"_I had to know if there was anything there." Jake said._

"_Oh. Well, I'm gonna go hang out in the lobby." Miley said._

"_I'll go hang out with London." Jake said._

_Miley stared at him._

"_We're friends. I don't like her." Jake said._

"_Ok." Miley said._

_They walked out. They used two different elevators since Jake was going up and Miley was going down. Miley got out and walked into the lobby. She started talking to Maddie until she heard Cody say "Hey babe." along with a kiss on her cheek. _

"Wow." Lilly said.

"I know." Miley said.

"What are you gonna do? Cody really cares about you." Lilly said.

"I don't know. I can't tell Cody because he'll get hurt." Miley said.

"And mad. Also, Cody, Zack, and Oliver told Jake that they would kick his ass if he didn't stay away from you." Lilly told her.

"Lilly! I don't know what to do!" Miley exclaimed put her hands on her face.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley.

"And the worse part, I kinda liked the kiss with Jake." Miley said.

"Wow." Lilly said.

"I have an idea! One night talk with Jake about everything without any fighting." Lilly said.

"What about Cody?" Miley asked.

"Well, we can have a triplet night in their suite and have Oliver there. So you and Jake would be in our suite alone." Lilly said.

"Lilly, you're a genius!" Miley said as she hugged Lilly.

"I know." Lilly giggled.

Miley and Lilly walked back. Lilly told Cody, Zack, and Oliver about having a night.

"Ok you're having a triplet night with me there but not Miley. Why?" Oliver said.

"Cause you're my boyfriend. And we're watching scary movies." Lilly said.

"And I hate scary movies. Plus it gives you a chance to hang out with Oliver." Miley said.

"Ok." Cody, Zack, and Oliver said.

That night after, Lilly and Oliver left Jake arrived.

"Hey Jake." Miley said.

"Hey Miles." Jake said.

"Jake, we need to talk about that kiss." Miley said.

Jake leaned in and gave Miley another kiss.

"Jake! We need to talk about this!" Miley exclaimed.

"Ok." Jake nodded.

"I kinda liked it. But I'm dating a guy." Miley said.

"Don't tell him and tonight forget about him." Jake said.

Jake leaned in and gave Miley another kiss but this time it was a french kiss.

"Let me think about what I'm doing." Miley said as she ran to the bedroom.

Jake followed her and gave her another kiss. Miley didn't fight. Miley took off his shirt and her shirt. Jake took off her skirt and Miley took off his jeans. They kept making out they took off each others underwear. Then Jake slid inside Miley. Miley let out a moan. He did it again and she let out another moan. Then Jake stopped and laid beside Miley. He gave her clothes to her and put his own on.

"Jake, can we pretend this never happen?" Miley asked.

"Ok. Miley, were you a virgin before this?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Miley said.

"Me too." Jake said.

"Well, you better go." Miley said.

"Ok bye Miley." Jake said as he left.

Miley got changed into her pajamas. She crawled into her bed. She didn't know why she just did that. The sex wasn't even that great. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Miley woke up not with her stomach feeling weird. She went to the bathroom and then she threw up. _It couldn't be. _She thought. She was thinking of _The Secret Life of the American Teenager. _Would she end up like Amy? Miley had to make sure so she grabbed something to eat and left. She called a cab and went to a drug store. She looked for the best pregnancy test. When she found one, she went to buy it. The cashier raised her eyebrows.

"What haven't you ever had sex before and thought you were pregnant?" Miley snapped at her.

"I use protection." she said.

"Here's the money." Miley said giving her the money.

The lady handed her the test. Miley grabbed it. "Keep the change." Miley said as she ran out.

Miley went back to the hotel. She stuff the test in her purse so no one would see it. She went back to her room. Everyone was awake.

"Miley! There you are." Lilly said.

"Yeah. I was taking a walk. But now I have to use the bathroom." Miley said.

Miley walked into the bathroom. She took the test out of her purse and took it out of the box. She sat on the toilet and peed on the test. While she waited for the test. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. The time had come. Miley looked at the test. She stared at a plus sign. Miley bit her lip. She wrapped the test in toilet paper, so no one would see it, and threw it away. She walked out.

"Where's Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Getting changed." Oliver told her.

Miley walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Hey Miles." Lilly smiled.

Miley nodded.

"Why so quiet?" Lilly asked.

"I had sex with Jake." Miley said quietly.

"What? I didn't hear you." Lilly said.

"I had sex with Jake." Miley told her.

"What?! Why are you telling me this now?" Lilly asked.

"I'm having his baby. I just took a test." Miley told her.

"Oh Miley." Lilly said as she hugged her.

"What am I gonna do? Cody gonna get so mad." Miley cried.

"Well, we have to tell the guys meaning Oliver, Cody, and Zack." Lilly said.

"No. I'm not telling anyone." Miley said.

"Well, at least tell Cody." Lilly said.

"Ok but only him and you can't tell anyone." Miley said.

"I won't. Promise." Lilly smiled.

They walked out. Miley went over to Zack and Cody's suite. Miley told Cody that they needed to talk alone.

"Ok talk." Cody said.

"I'm pregnant." Miley whispered.

"What? Speak louder." Cody said.

"I'm pregnant." Miley told him.

Cody's eyes widen.

"And who is the father?" he asked.

"Jake." Miley said.

Cody's stared at her.

"Cody! Don't get mad! I don't even know why I did it! I was just gonna forget about it, but then this happened!" Miley cried.

Cody gave Miley a hug.

"I'll be there for you." Cody smiled.

"Thanks." Miley smiled.

"Don't tell anyone." Miley said.

"Ok I promise. Anything for you." Cody said.

"Cody, I wish you were the father instead of Jake." Miley said.

"Why?" Cody said.

"You care about me more then Jake." Miley told him.

Cody gave Miley a kiss. Miley was hoping everything would turn out ok.

* * *

**Ok for those who watch **_**The Secret Life of the American Teenager**_** I know this sounds like the show but it's because I was thinking about the show just now. I love that show so much. But now there is gonna be drama!! **


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Miley and Lilly were talking.

"I'm staying here to have this baby." Miley told her.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because I can't go back to Malibu and face everybody. I'm gonna be a sophomore and pregnant." Miley said.

"What are you going to do about school?" Lilly asked.

"Be home schooled." Miley said.

"By who?" Lilly asked.

"Maybe your mom." Miley said.

"Yeah but what would she think of your growing stomach?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah I probably should tell her and Zack." Miley said.

"Yeah let's go over there now." Lilly said.

Miley and Lilly walked over to their suite. They let them in. Carey was doing sit-ups while Zack and Cody were playing video games.

"Um..I need to tell you guys something." Miley said.

"What?" Carey asked as she stopped doing sit-ups.

"I'm staying here for a little while." Miley said.

"Why?" Carey asked.

"Because I'm pregnant and I can't faced the people in Malibu." Miley said.

"Also, I was wondering if you would home school me?" Miley asked Carey.

"I would love too. But one thing, is Cody the father?" Carey asked.

"No. My ex-boyfriend is. By mistake. I wish Cody was he cares about me more." Miley said.

"Well, is it ok with your parents?" Carey asked.

"I'll call my dad now." Miley said dialing her dad.

"Hello?" Robby Ray said.

"Dad?"

"Hey Miles. How's Boston?"

"It's good."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad, don't get mad at me." Miley started crying.

"Miley, what did you do? You can tell me."

Miley couldn't handle it. She gave the phone to Lilly.

"Miley is pregnant Mr. Stewart."

"Lilly? What? How?"

"She and Jake by mistake. She wants to stay in Boston until she has the baby and be home schooled my mom."

"Let me talk to Miley."

"Mr. Stewart, she can't handle it right now. She's crying. I'll put you on speaker and you can hear her crying."

Lilly did so.

"Miley, don't cry."

"Can I stay here until the baby comes?"

"Why don't you want to come back?"

"I can't face people in Malibu."

"Ok. I'll come sometimes to check on you."

"You're letting me stay here?"

"If it's what you really want. I'll come for a week once a month."

"Thanks dad!"

"I wanna kill Jake so bad."

"Go ahead. I don't mind. I don't know why I did it with him."

"Well, I won't kill him. Do you want to be around him anymore?"

"I don't know. Maybe he should know he's going to be a father."

"It's up to you. Well, I have to go now. Bye Miley, love you."

"Love you." Miley said before she hung up.

"Lilly, what are you gonna do?" Miley asked.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Are your staying here?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. My family is here, but Oliver is in Malibu. I just don't know." Lilly said.

"You have to decide before it's time to leave." Miley reminded her.

"I know I do. I was thinking about going back to Malibu, but then I found out about you getting pregnant." Lilly said.

"So you would leave your family, who you haven't seen for 15 years, for your friends?" Zack asked.

"Zack! It's just I love Oliver." Lilly said.

"You love him?" Zack, Cody, and Miley asked.

"Yeah I do. I really do." Lilly smiled.

"But I need to be alone and think about what I'm going to do." Lilly said as she walked out and back to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly laid on her hotel bed. She was thinking what she was going to do. Go back to Malibu or stay in Boston. She grew up in Malibu and Oliver is there. But her family is in Boston and Miley is staying there until her baby is born. Tears flowed down Lilly's cheeks. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Lilly asked.

"It's me." Oliver said.

Lilly unlocked the door. When Oliver stepped in, Lilly wrapped her arms around him tight and cried into his chest. They sat down on Lilly's bed.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know where I'm going to live. I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to leave my family." Lilly said.

"I love you Oliver." Lilly said.

"I love you too." Oliver said.

Lilly smiled and kissed Oliver.

"This makes it so much harder!" Lilly cried.

"Lilly, this is just as tough for me because I don't want to lose you." Oliver said.

"I don't want to lose you either." Lilly said.

"But I think you should stay here." Oliver told her.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because I love you and wants what's best for you. You need to live with your family." Oliver said.

"But what about us?" Lilly asked.

"We'll stay together. I've been thinking about this before, so I got promise rings for us. To promise we'll never date anyone but each other." Oliver said taking out the rings.

Oliver put a ring on Lilly's finger and then his own. Lilly leaned in and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Oliver Oken." Lilly smiled.

"I love you Lilly Tr-Martin." Oliver said.

"Haha you almost said my old last name." Lilly laughed.

Oliver laughed and kissed Lilly. They laid down on Lilly's bed, arms wrapped around each other.

"I don't want this moment to end." Lilly said.

"It has to end tomorrow since your adopted mom and I are leaving tomorrow." Oliver said.

"I totally forgot that tomorrow is the last day, but what is Miley and I gonna do about all our stuff?" Lilly asked.

"Mr. Stewart already started packing Miley's stuff. Your adopted mom and I are going to pack your stuff. When we are all finished, we'll send it to you." Oliver told her.

"Ok. And Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Don't leave my side until you leave for Malibu." Lilly said.

"I won't." Oliver said.

Lilly squeezed Oliver and soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day, Lilly had helped Oliver packed his suitcase and they were done packing. Lilly and Miley were going to say goodbye at the hotel's entrance because Lilly thought it would be to hard saying goodbye at the airport. So Heather and Oliver just finished putting their bags in the taxi.

"Lilly, you can call me anytime. You were my daughter for 15 years." Heather said hugging Lilly.

It was then Lilly's turn to say goodbye to Oliver. She hugged him.

"I'll miss you so much." Lilly cried.

"I'll miss you more." Oliver said.

Lilly kissed Oliver.

"I love you." Lilly said.

"I'll love you forever." Oliver smiled.

They kissed and hugged again. Heather and Oliver got into the taxi. Lilly and Miley watched as the taxi drove off. Lilly let her tears come out of her eyes. Miley went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Why couldn't I stop him from leaving?" Lilly cried.

Miley couldn't answer. She lead Lilly back in the hotel and up to their suite. (Which they were living with the Martins, and the Martins got a bigger suite.)

Miley lead her into the elevator.

"Shit! What's the new floor number?" Miley asked.

"25." Lilly muttered out.

Miley hit the button. They got to their floor and went to their suite. As soon as they walked in, Lilly laid on the couch and cried. Carey picked her up and laid her on Lilly's bed. Carey sat next to Lilly stroking her hair. Lilly had calmed down enough to fall asleep. Carey left her room.

"Poor Lilly." Cody said.

"Yeah Oliver's the only boy she ever loved." Miley said.

"Miley, you probably should get some sleep. For the baby." Cody said.

"You're right." Miley said as she kissed Cody.

Miley walked into her and Lilly's room. Miley laid down on her bed. Just before she was about to go to asleep. She heard Lilly.

"Lilly?" Miley asked.

"Oliver! Oliver, don't leave me! I love you! Oliver!" Lilly said in her sleep.

Miley looked at her and then shut her eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**In Malibu, California:**

Oliver had come over to help Heather pack Lilly's things. He walked through the front door. It made him sad because last time he was there, he was with Lilly. Oliver walked up to Lilly's old bedroom. Heather was already in there. Tear were brought to his eyes as he thought of their memories there.

"Hey Oliver! We're packing Lilly's clothes first." Heather said.

Oliver walked over to Heather and started packing Lilly's clothes into boxes. He came across a shirt that he and Lilly made. It had a picture of him and Lilly make silly faces with _Best Friends_ written over the picture. Oliver had the same shirt.

"Lilly loves that shirt." Heather said.

Oliver smiled. "Me too."

Oliver put the shirt into the boxes. An hour went by and they were done with Lilly's clothes.

"Great we have to pack her shoes now." Heather laughed.

Oliver laughed. They packed away Lilly's shoes. 30 minutes later, Lilly's entire closet and drawers were empty.

"Well, that stuff took the longest." Heather said.

Oliver and Heather kept packing Lilly's stuff. It took them 2 hours to finish packing all her stuff. When everything was in boxes, Oliver looked around the room. It seem so strange now, but also sad. Lilly would never live here again. And the worst part, he told her to stay in Boston. Oliver and Heather walked downstairs. Robby Ray was at the door. Heather let him in.

"Hey I packed Miley's stuff for a semester. I'm about to send her stuff. I can send Lilly's stuff too." Robby said.

"That would be nice." Heather said.

"I can send them. After all, Miley's my friend and Lilly's my girlfriend." Oliver said.

"Ok." Robby and Heather said.

They helped load Lilly's and Miley's stuff in Oliver's car. Then Oliver drove to the post office. He went in with Miley's stuff first.

"How long will it take to send to Boston?" Oliver asked.

"About two days."

Oliver came up with an idea. He wrote down the address for the Tipton and gave the post office the stuff. He went back to his car and drove off.

**In Boston, Massachusetts:**

It had been three days since Oliver and Heather left. Lilly was still upset, but she didn't get really sad anymore. She would hang out with her brothers, Miley, and Max. One day, Miley and Lilly were hanging out in the lobby when they heard a voice.

"Is Miley Stewart here?"

They turned around and saw a mailman.

"That's me." Miley said.

"We have some stuff for you."

He gave Miley her bags.

"Anything for me?" Lilly asked.

"Name?"

"Lilly Martin." Lilly said.

"Nope."

He left. Lilly helped Miley carry her stuff upstairs.

"What happen to my stuff?" Lilly asked.

"Maybe since you have more stuff it takes longer." Miley said.

"Maybe." Lilly said.

Miley and Lilly went to the suite and unpacked Miley's stuff. After the packed, Carey came in.

"Miley, I think we should take you to an OBGYN." Carey said.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Make sure the baby is alright." Carey said.

"Ok. When are we going?" Miley asked.

"I made an appointment for you in 30 minutes." Carey said.

"You made an appointment without asking me?" Miley asked.

"I just think you need to see one." Carey said.

"Whatever." Miley said.

Miley, Lilly, and Carey walked out of the hotel and got into Carey's car. The drove to the doctor's office. They got out and went in. Carey signed Miley in. They sat there in the waiting room.

"Miley Stewart?" a nurse asked.

Miley stood up. "That's me."

"Follow me." the nurse said.

Miley went back. Lilly sat there next to Carey.

"Were you always this quiet with Heather?" Carey asked.

"No. I'm sorry usually I talk a lot, but I'm still getting used to the fact." Lilly said.

Carey gave Lilly a hug.

"It's ok." Carey said.

Lilly smiled.

Lilly looked around the waiting room. She found some very pregnant ladies, some in between ladies, some who didn't look like they were pregnant at all. But she saw no teenagers.

"Lilly and Carey Martin?" the nurse asked.

Lilly and Carey stood up.

"Miley wants you two with her." the nurse said.

Lilly and Carey followed the nurse back to where Miley was.

Miley sat on a table. Waiting for the doctor.

"Hey Miles." Lilly said.

Miley gave Lilly a hug. "I wanted you with me."

The doctor came in.

"Hello Miley. I'm Dr. Smith. I need you to lay down."

Miley laid down on the table.

"Open your legs." he said.

Miley did so.

"Now this may fell cold." he said.

He checked around.

"Found something." he said.

Miley looked at the screen. "Where?"

"It's hard to see, but you see right there?" he asked pointing at something.

"Yeah." Miley said.

"That's your baby." he said.

The doctor was done looking at her. Miley put her clothes back on.

"Now I want to see you once a month." he said.

"Ok." Miley nodded.

"And did you tell the father? I have had teenage girls before and some didn't tell the father." he said.

"No." Miley said.

"I think you should." he said.

Miley nodded. She wasn't sure about telling Jake.

They all left the office and returned back at the hotel.

The next day, Miley and Lilly walked down to the lobby and found Mr. Moseby yelling at someone.

"You can only park here if you're dropping or picking someone up!" he yelled.

Miley and Lilly walked up to Mr. Moseby.

"Who are you yelling at?" Lilly asked.

He pointed outside. Lilly's and Miley's jaws dropped.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oliver?" Lilly and Miley asked.

Oliver stood next to his car.

"I wanted to bring you stuff in person Lil." Oliver smiled.

Lilly ran over to Oliver and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." Lilly smiled.

"I love you too." Oliver smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." Miley said as she walked away.

So Oliver and Lilly moved Lilly's stuff up to her room. When they were done, Lilly asked.

"You're not leaving now right?"

"No. I'm here for a week because school starts next week." Oliver told her.

"School is going to be different. No you." Lilly said.

"I won't have you or Miley." Oliver said.

Lilly hugged Oliver.

"I want to be with you forever." Lilly said.

"It will all work out." Oliver said as he kissed her.

"When? And how do you know?" Lilly asked.

Oliver looked at her and kept quiet. He gave her a hug.

"Some things I just know." Oliver told her.

Really Oliver didn't know what would happen, he just didn't want Lilly to be upset.

"I still have my ring." Lilly told him.

"Me too." Oliver said giving Lilly a kiss.

Suddenly, Miley walked in.

"Hey I was just talking to Maddie and told her about me being pregnant." Miley said.

"How she take it?" Lilly asked.

"She said to keep the baby and not get an abortion. But I wasn't even thinking about an abortion until now." Miley said.

"What?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What? If I get an abortion then I could go home and forget this ever happen." Miley said.

"Miley! You're killing a human baby!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Well, it isn't a baby yet." Miley said.

"Yes it is! The Catholic Church a baby becomes human when it is conceived!" Lilly yelled. **(A/N: yes I'm Catholic and against abortion!)**

"Lilly! It's my body and I'll do whatever I want with it!" Miley yelled.

"Fine! But I think it's wrong to kill a baby!" Lilly yelled.

Lilly walked out the door and Oliver followed.

"Lil, you ok?" Oliver asked.

"No! Miley is thinking about getting an abortion!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Maybe she won't." Oliver said.

"I hope she doesn't kill her baby." Lilly said.

Little did they know, someone overheard. Esteban. He went to the lobby.

"Maddie!" he said heading over to her.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Did you Miley is pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah she just told me by mistake by her ex." she said.

"Did you know she might get an abortion?" he asked.

"What?!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I told her not too!" Maddie exclaimed.

London skipped over.

"What's going on?" London asked.

"Miley is pregnant and might get an abortion." Esteban said.

"By who?" London asked.

"Her ex." Maddie said.

"Jake Ryan?" London said.

"Yeah I think that's him." Maddie said.

Back in the Martin's suite.

Lilly and Oliver walked back in.

"Miles, even I'm against abortion. I would get mad at you." Lilly said.

"Thanks" Miley said hugging her best friend.

"I'm sick of hanging out in here. Let's go down to the lobby." Miley said.

Lilly and Oliver nodded. The three went down to the lobby. They sat on a couch and started talking.

"Why is all the employees looking at me?" Miley asked.

"Maybe they heard about you getting pregnant." Lilly said.

"Probably." Miley said.

"Miley!" they heard a voice yelled.

They turned.

"Jake?" Miley asked.

Jake walked over to them.

"Why didn't you tell me I got you knocked up and that you're getting an abortion?" Jake asked.

Miley bit her lip.

"Ok I was thinking about getting an abortion, but I changed my mind." Miley said.

"Yes!" Lilly exclaimed.

"And I didn't tell you because..." Miley started.

"Because what?" Jake asked.

"Because I don't want you in the baby's life. I wish Cody was the father he cares about me more!" Miley yelled.

"What if I want to be in my baby's life? You can't take a child away from their father!" Jake said.

"It's not your baby it's _our _baby! I don't want you to be around in it's life." Miley said.

"Miley, I can sue you." Jake told her.

"Jake, haven't you done enough?" Miley asked.

"Like what?" Jake asked.

"Can we all talk in my room?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Jake, Lilly, and Oliver said.

They went upstairs. Once in their room, Jake said.

"What have I done?"

"You got me pregnant and you ruin Hannah's career because of it!" Miley yelled.

"Well, why don't you say I got Hannah pregnant!" Jake yelled.

"That would cause so much paparazzi!" Miley yelled.

"Well, how would you explain Hannah?" Jake asked.

"Hannah?" Cody and Zack asked as they walked in.

"Yes I'm Hannah Montana too!" Miley burst out.

Miley covered her mouth.

"You're Hannah Montana?" Zack and Cody asked.

"Yeah I live a double life don't tell anyone." Miley said.

"We won't. Promise." they said.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Cody asked.

"Miley, won't let me be part of the baby's life." Jake said.

"Why should you? Miley told me what you're like. You can say you got Hannah pregnant, but you will not be in Miley's baby's life." Cody said.

"Fine! Saying I got Hannah pregnant would be ok." Jake said.

"Wanna tell the press now?" Miley asked.

"Sure. I'll call my people to set up something." Jake said taking out his phone.

"I'll get ready." Miley said walking into her room.

Lilly walked in to help pick out and outfit.

"What outfit Lilly?" Miley asked.

"The outfit you wore for _Nobody's Perfect _or the one you wore for that Sunshine Girls thing." Lilly said.

"I'll wear the one I wore for being the Sunshine Girls role model." Miley said.

Miley got changed and Lilly changed into Lola.

"I'll be with you Miles." Lilly told her.

"Thanks." Miley smiled.

"Miley, the press is in front of the hotel." Jake said.

Miley nodded. Miley, Jake, and Lilly walked down.

When they walked out, their pictures were taken.

"Are you two together?" one asked.

Hannah and Jake stepped up to the podium.

"We need to tell you all something." Hannah said.

Reporters held up their microphones.

"One night I was hanging out with Jake." Hannah started.

"And well, I got her pregnant." Jake said.

Gasps were heard.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking a break. I won't be in Boston. No one will know. You won't see me until the baby is born." Hannah said.

More gasps.

"I'm sorry to my fans, but this is the only way." Hannah said.

Just then Hannah walked away, Lola followed. She walked away the paparazzi. She wouldn't see them for 9 months. Jake shortly finished up and left.

Miley and Lilly got changed and decided on staying in. Miley couldn't believe of what was happening to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Miley looked at herself in the mirror. She had a little bump and her boobs were bigger. Lilly watched Miley touch her stomach.

"Miles, is Jake really not going to be in the baby's life?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. Jake is a jerk and Cody is so sweet. Maybe I'll tell my child that Cody is the father." Miley said.

"It's your life. You decide." Lilly said.

"Well, I have to go to school now." Lilly said picking up her back pack.

Lilly and Miley walked out of their room.

"Ready?" Lilly asked Zack and Cody.

"Yeah." They nodded.

"Here are your lunches." Carey said handing them each a packed lunch.

Lilly, Zack, and Cody walked out the door and down to the lobby. Since they got their licenses a month ago, they got into their and it was Lilly's turn to drive. They drove off to school.

**In Malibu, California:**

Oliver walked to his locker. He wasn't used to walking to it alone still since either Lilly or Miley would be with him. At least Miley would be back after the baby, but not Lilly. Oliver grabbed his books from his locker. He closed his locker and went to class. It wasn't the same without Lilly.

Before class started, he overheard some people.

"I still can't believe Hannah Montana is pregnant."

"I can. She is such a slut."

"No she isn't!" Oliver exclaimed.

The two girls looked at him.

"I agree." Oliver heard behind him.

He turned around to see Amber.

"It's called a one night stand and she just happened to get pregnant. Haven't you seen _Knocked Up_?" Amber said.

"I love that movie!" Oliver said.

"Well, at least you get it." Amber smiled.

She sat down next to Oliver.

"You seem sadder now since Lilly and Miley aren't here. Why are they gone?" Amber asked.

"Lilly found out she was adopted and moved to Boston. Miley well um wanted to spend the semester with her." Oliver said.

"Ok, well if you need a friend, I'm here." She smiled.

Oliver smiled.

**In Boston, Massachusetts:**

When Lilly got home, she ran to her computer. She turn on her webcam and saw Oliver was on.

"Ollie!" she smiled.

"Lilly!" he smiled.

"How's Malibu?" she asked.

"Good. Amber started being nice to me." He told her.

"That's good." She smiled.

"It isn't the same without you still." He said.

"Same here. I miss you." She said.

"Every chance I get I'm coming to visit you." He said.

Lilly smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled.

They continued talking.

**Sorry this is short! I really wanted to update this!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Miley sat in the living room watching T.V. She had to wait to start being homeschooled because Carey was saying goodbye to her children. She was flipping channels when something caught her eye.

"_Where in the world is Hannah Montana?"_

"_Even her baby daddy Jake Ryan won't say."_

Miley shut the T.V. off and Carey walked in.

"Ready?" Carey asked.

"Yeah." Miley said.

"Ok today in history, Ancient Rome." Carey told her.

They started studying Ancient Rome. By the time Lilly, Cody, and Zack were home they had gone through a normal day of school.

"Miley, ready for your ultrasound?' Carey asked.

"Yeah, you coming Lils?" Miley asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lilly asked.

"Just making sure." Miley smiled.

"I'm coming." Cody said.

"You sure honey?" Carey asked.

"Mom, I love Miley." Cody said.

Miley looked at Cody. "I love you too." She said just before she kissed him.

Miley, Lilly, Cody, and Carey headed off to the doctor.

Lilly, Cody, and Carey were all in the room with Miley.

"Ok Miley, I can tell you the sex of baby." Her doctor said.

"Ok tell me." Miley said.

"It's a girl." He said.

Miley smiled.

"I was hoping for a girl." She smiled.

They left afterwards and went back. They walked into their room to find Zack and Max making out.

"Zack, your mom is here." Carey said.

Zack and Max pulled apart.

"Mom!" Zack exclaimed.

"I better get going." Max said.

Max kissed Zack goodbye and left. Zack glared at Carey and went into his room.

Suddenly, Lilly got a text.

_Lil, meet me outside of the hotel. I have a surprise for u :)  
-Oliver_

"I'll be right back." Lilly said.

Lilly walked down and saw Oliver outside. She ran out and jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Pack a bag for the weekend." Oliver said.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"I found a way to be together." Oliver smiled.

"Be right back." Lilly said.

Lilly ran upstairs and packed her stuff.

"I'm going to be out for the weekend with a friend." Lilly said.

"What?" Carey asked.

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm taking no." Lilly said as she ran out the door.

Lilly ran downstairs and met up with Oliver. They got into his car and drove off.

**Where are they going? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long!! My sister was studying abroad in Italy, so my dad went there for the last 2 weeks. I had to stay at my grandparent's house. But I will update all my stories!! **

* * *

Lilly and Oliver were in Oliver's car. Lilly was blindfolded.

"Ollie, where are we going?" Lilly asked.

"You'll see. Just go to sleep and we'll be there when you wake up." Oliver said.

Lilly closed her eyes and drifted off to a sleep.

It took about 10 minutes. Oliver woke up Lilly.

"Where are we?" Lilly asked.

Oliver toke the blindfold off.

"City hall. Here's a fake ID." Oliver said.

"What are we doing?" Lilly asked.

"Getting married so we'll always be together." Oliver said.

"If this means being together then I'll do it." Lilly smiled.

They walked in. Amber and Oliver's brother were there.

"Amber?" Lilly asked.

"They're here as witnesses." Oliver said.

Then Lilly Martin became Mrs. Oken.

"I better tell everyone." Lilly said.

"I'll be with you." Oliver said.

They went back to the Tipton.

"Lilly!" Carey said.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Lilly said.

Just then Zack, Cody, and Miley walked in.

"What?" Carey asked.

"Oliver and I got married at City Hall." Lilly said.

"What?!" Carey yelled.

"It was the only way to be together forever!" Lilly yelled.

Lilly ran into her room and slammed the door. She threw a bunch of clothes in 2 duffel bags. She walked and said.

"Come on Oliver, we're leaving!" Lilly said.

"No you're not!" Carey yelled.

"Watch me." Lilly said slamming the door.

Then they were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Carey tried to catch Lilly and Oliver but they ran much faster. When she caught them, they had already driven off. Carey walked back upstairs.

"At least you lost some weight running." Cody said.

"Nice try." Carey said.

"I lost my daughter again." Carey said.

Cody went over to Carey and gave her a hug, Miley did the same.

"Zack!" Cody yelled.

"Oh!" Zack said as he got up.

Zack went over and hugged Carey.

"How are we supposed to know where they went?" Carey asked.

"I've known Lilly and Oliver since 6th grade, but I don't even know what their thinking." Miley signed.

**With Lilly and Oliver:**

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Oken?" Oliver asked.

"Great. I don't care if my mom is mad. All I care about is you." Lilly smiled.

"Me too." Oliver smiled.

"So where are we going?" Lilly asked.

"I'm not really sure. Malibu?" Oliver asked.

"No, everyone would expect that." Lilly said.

"Wait I know! We don't even have to leave the state, they won't expect it!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Ok, so where in Massachusetts?" Oliver asked.

"Um, Salem!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Salem?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Salem witch trials?" Lilly reminded him.

"Oh!" Oliver exclaimed.

"So we're going to Salem." Lilly said.

"Yes." Oliver said.

**In Malibu, California:**

Heather Truscott was doing the dishes when she came across a mug Lilly had made her when she was 5.

"Lilly, I miss you." Heather said to herself.

Even that she knew Lilly had to be with her real family, a part of Heather wanted her back. Heather then pulled out a scrapbook after Lilly left and sat down. She looked through the pages beginning with when she first saw Lilly. Tears rolled down Heather's cheeks. When she finished, the phone had rung.

"Hello?"

"Heather Truscott? It's Carey Martin."

"Carey? What's wrong with Lilly?"

"She got married to her boyfriend at City Hall then she ran away."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay there in case she comes there and try and call her. She has been ignoring my calls."

"Ok."

They hung up. Heather still had the phone in her hands.

**In Salem:**

Lilly and Oliver found a boarding house in Salem. They could afford the rent, so they stayed there.

"Welcome home." Lilly said.

Oliver sat on bed. "Come here."

Lilly smiled and kissed Oliver. They started making out on the bed.

Suddenly, Lilly's phone went off.

"It better not be my mom."

Lilly checked the caller I.D.

"It's my adopted mom."

Lilly decided to answer.

"Hello?"

"Lilly!"

"Hi."

"I heard you and Oliver got married."

"We wanted to always be together."

"I hope the marriage last. I heard young marriages don't last."

"Ours will."

"I hope so, you and Oliver always were perfect for each other."

"Thanks, you're more supportive than my real mom."

"I want you to be happy."

"I'm guessing you heard we ran away."

"Yeah, where are you?"

"I'll say this; we're not going to Malibu."

"Ok, bye Lilly."

"Bye."

Lilly hung up.

"She supports us getting married more." Lilly said.

"Ollie, what are we going to do?" Lilly asked.

"Live in Salem, I can get a job and you can too." Oliver said.

"What about school?" Lilly asked.

"We're 16; this is the age you can drop out of school." Oliver told her.

"Well, you can. I'm not." Lilly said.

"Whatever makes you happy." Oliver said.

So Lilly found a school to go to, while Oliver found a job.


	16. Chapter 16

**In Salem:**

Lilly had come home aka the boarding house from school. She met up with the couple that owned the house.

"Lilly, want an after school snack?" the lady asked.

"Yes thank you Mrs. Brown." Lilly smiled.

Lilly sat down at the kitchen table and a plate with carrots was set in front of her.

"Thanks for making this month for Oliver and I so wonderful." Lilly smiled.

"You're welcome. Everyone loves you two here." Mrs. Brown smiled.

After Lilly ate, she walked up to her room and started doing her homework. Around 6:30, she was done and Oliver got home.

"Ollie!" she smiled as he kissed her.

"We still have 30 minutes till dinner." Oliver smiled.

Since Lilly and Oliver have been married then did have sex but used protection. Lilly couldn't go to school and be pregnant. She was already married and in high school.

Lilly and Oliver undressed. They slipped under the covers and did it for a little while. After, they got dressed and it was time for dinner. They walked downstairs and sat at the table.

**In Boston:**

It was Miley's first check-up on her baby without Lilly. There she sat in the waiting room with Carey and Cody. Cody held her hand. The nurse called her in and they walked in.

"Hello Miley." The doctor smiled.

"Hi." Miley smiled.

"Let's check your baby." She smiled.

Miley nodded.

The cold stuff was put on her stomach. The doctor checked around.

"You're baby is doing great." she smiled.

Miley smiled.

When Miley got back, she had to talk to Lilly.

She went into her room and dialed her number. Luckily, Lilly picked up.

"Hey Miles."

"Lilly! Please come back! It's not the same without you!"

"Is my mom telling you to say that?"

"No! This is all me! I miss you!"

"Maybe Oliver and I will come up soon."

Lilly hung up.

Miley walked out.

"Cody, want to pick the baby's name?" Miley asked.

Cody smiled.

They went back in Miley's room and sat on her bed. They went through names.

"So we decided on Marisa Taylor Stewart." Miley said.

"Yeah I want her name to start with an M like you." Cody smiled.

Miley smiled back and rubbed her stomach. "Hey Marisa."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Miley sat in her room when her phone started ringing.

"Lilly?"

"Miley, go outside."

Miley took the elevator down. She walked out the doors and found Lilly and Oliver standing there.

"We came to visit." They smiled.

Miley wobbled over to them.

She gave them hugs. They then walked upstairs. Carey, Cody, and Zack saw them and hugged them. Everyone was so excited. Miley hugged Lilly again, she was so happy she did a happy dance. Then she stopped and her face turned white.

"Miley, you ok?" Lilly and Cody asked.

Miley looked at the puddle below her.

"I think my water just broke." She said.

"But you're not due for 3 more months!" Carey said.

"I know." Miley said.

"Well, we better get you to the hospital." Carey said.

Cody and Carey helped Miley walked. Miley, Carey, Cody, Lilly, Oliver, and Zack all got in the car and went to the hospital. They went to the front desk.

"Miley Stewart is in labor!" Carey exclaimed.

The nurse got Miley a wheelchair and gave Miley a room. They went there and then the nurse walked.

"So your baby wants to come now." The nurse said.

The nurse checked how far Miley was.

"You're 7 centimeters Miley." She told her.

The nurse left. Miley had a contraction. 10 minutes later, Miley had a really bad one. The machine for the baby's heartbeat was beeping like crazy. Cody called the nurse in. The nurse checked the machine.

"This isn't good." She said.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"The baby's heartbeat is dropping since it is premature." The nurse said.

"We have to get the baby out now." The nurse added getting doctor.

Miley began to tear up.

"Miles, it will be ok." Lilly told her.

They pushed Miley to the delivery room. She had said she wanted Lilly and Cody with her.

"Miley, we need to do a c-section to get the baby out." The doctor said.

They preformed the c-section on Miley while Lilly and Cody each held her hand. When it was over they handed the tiny baby to Miley.

"My daughter." Miley smiled.

"Miley, you and your daughter have to stay here for a little bit since she is premature." The nurse said.

Miley nodded and handed her daughter over to put her in one of those crib things for babies. This one was different. It had tubes in it.

"What's the tubes for?" Miley asked.

"Give your baby oxygen." The nurse told her.

"She'll need help." She added.

Miley nodded. She was pushed back to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

Miley walked to see her daughter Marisa. She hated see all those tubes. She wanted Marisa out of this misery. It had been a month and she was doing better. Miley saw a nurse.

"How's Marisa Stewart doing?"

"Are you her mother?" the nurse asked.

Miley nodded.

"She'll have to be here for 2 months probably, but you can go home." The nurse told her.

"No, I want to stay here with my daughter." Miley said.

"Ok, you can walk up to the incubator." The nurse told her.

Miley nodded and walked up. There was a small hole that she could put her hand through. Miley did so and held Marisa's tiny hand. Miley said a quick prayer to her mother.

"Mom, please don't make my little Marisa see you in heaven now. Let her live please." Miley said.

A tear slid down Miley's cheek. Suddenly, two people walked up.

"Miles, we probably should go home now." Lilly said.

"Yeah I don't I can afford much longer of not going to work." Oliver said.

"Call or text us anytime." Lilly said hugging her friend goodbye.

Oliver hugged Miley too.

"Bye Marisa." Lilly and Oliver said.

Lilly and Oliver walked out. Suddenly, Miley felt arms around her.

"Hey Cody." She smiled.

"Miles come back to your room. Someone is here for you." Cody told her.

Miley took Cody's hand and they walked back. She looked into her room and saw her dad and Jackson. She ran in and hugged them.

"Dad! Jackson!" she yelled.

They smiled.

"How's my granddaughter doing?" Robby Ray asked.

"She's hanging in there." Miley said.

"I'm an uncle." Jackson smiled.

"Oh Miles someone tagged along with us. We tried to not let him come, but he threatened to sue us for a million dollars." Jackson added.

Miley knew who this meant. The person walked through the door.

"Hello Jake." Miley said.

"How's my daughter?" Jake asked.

"_Our _daughter. As in Hannah and Jake's daughter." Miley told him.

"Whatever." Jake said.

"I guess you want to see her." Miley said.

"Yeah, what's her name?" Jake asked.

"Marisa Taylor Stewart." Miley said.

"Well, let's see her." Jake said.

"Everyone, I think it should just be Jake and me." Miley said.

Miley and Jake walked down to see Marisa.

"She's so little yet perfect." Jake said.

"I agree." Miley said.

"What's her name going to be for Hannah's daughter?" Jake asked.

"I was thinking Leslie since that's your real name." Miley said.

"You would do that for me?" Jake asked.

"Well, you are the father of Hannah's baby." Miley said.

Jake held Marisa's hand.

"It's hard seeing her like this." Jake said.

"I know. Let's go back." Miley said.

Miley and Jake started walking back. When they were halfway there, Jake stopped her.

"Miley, why didn't you take me back?" Jake asked.

Jake stepped closer and gave Miley a kiss. Except Miley didn't pull away at first, it took her a couple minutes.

"Jake, no I'm dating Cody." Miley said.

Miley and Jake walked back to Miley's room.

"Dad and Jackson, you can see Marisa but it hurts me seeing her with all those tubes." Miley said.

"We understand bud." Robby Ray said.

Robby and Jackson went to see Marisa. Miley laid in her hospital bed.

"Miley, do you want some food? You look hungry." Cody said.

"Sure. Thanks." Miley smiled.

Cody gave Miley a kiss and walked out. Jake stood in the room with Miley.

"I hope Marisa will be fine." Jake said.

"I believe she will." Miley smiled.

"I care so much, it's like when I saw I became a father and all my thoughts were her." Jake said.

"I know Jake." Miley said.

Miley looked at Jake. He had changed. He went from the ego boy to a caring father. She knew they couldn't be together because she loves Cody. Little did she know, Jake was still in love with her.

"Miley, is there a chance for us?" Jake asked.

"There was, but I love Cody." Miley said.

"Hannah?" Jake asked.

"No, I would feel like I was cheating on Cody." Miley said.

"Ok." Jake said.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Miley walked down to see Marisa. The nurse walked up to her.

"Miley, you can take her home now."

Miley smiled as the nurse handed her Marisa. She carried Marisa back to her room. She put her in her carrier. Miley started packing. When she was packed, Cody walked in.

"Cody, Marisa and I can go home!" Miley smiled as she kissed Cody.

Cody smiled and grabbed Miley's suitcase. Miley carried Marisa. They walked to the car. When they got back to the Tipton, everyone was happy to see Miley and Marisa.

"Miley!" Maddie and London exclaimed as they ran over to Miley.

Carey and Zack had gotten off the elevator. "Miley!"

Everyone was around Miley holding Marisa.

"Well, we better get upstairs." Miley said.

Miley and Cody took Marisa upstairs. Miley felt so good being out of the hospital. She had called her dad telling him the news. Then it hit her.

"I have to go back to Malibu." Miley said.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Cody, I love you. But I have to, I feel like I truly belong there." Miley said.

"Miley, I love you too. What if we do what Lilly and Oliver did?" Cody asked.

"Your mom and my dad would kill us." Miley said.

"We already have a kid." Cody said.

"Yeah. Speaking of Lilly and Oliver, I'll call them." Miley said.

Miley dialed Lilly's number.

"Hey Lilly! I'm out of the hospital!"

"That's great Miles!"

"So I'll be moving back to Malibu soon."

"Yeah Oliver and I are moving from where were living."

"Where was it?"

"Salem."

"That close? Wow I wish I would have known that."

"Yeah, but we're going to move to Malibu. We both love it, it's our hometown."

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, well I have to pack. Bye."

They hung up.

"They were living Salem and now they're moving to Malibu." Miley told Cody.

"Miley, I'm going to miss you so much." Cody said hugging Miley.

"I'll miss you more. You really are my true love." Miley said kissing him.

"Miley, let me pack for you." Cody said grabbing Miley's suitcases.

"Thanks, we'll both do it." Miley smiled.

Miley and Cody started packing away Miley's things.


	18. Chapter 18

**In Malibu, California:**

Lilly and Oliver had just driven into town.

"So, we're going to live with your mom right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Lilly said.

"So how come you didn't want to say goodbye to your family in Boston?" Oliver asked.

"Be too hard." Lilly said.

They pulled into Heather Truscott's driveway. They grabbed their luggage and walked to the door. Lilly got the spare key and opened the door. She saw Heather talking to a man.

"Lilly and Oliver!" Heather smiled.

"New boyfriend?" Lilly asked.

"No, actually Lilly he knows you." Heather said.

"What are you? A stalker or something?" Lilly asked.

"No this is Kurt Martin." Heather said.

"Martin? As in my…dad?" Lilly asked.

"Yes Lilly." Kurt smiled.

Lilly ran to Kurt and gave him a hug.

"I finally get to meet my dad!" Lilly smiled.

"Sorry for not seeing you before." Kurt said.

"It's ok I understand, you were with your band." Lilly smiled.

"Well, that changed. I'm done with the band; I'm getting too old for it." Kurt said.

"So?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I want to be a music producer, so why not come to Hollywood. I already have a place!" Kurt told her.

"So we were talking and that you and Oliver should live with him." Heather said.

"Yes!" Lilly smiled.

Lilly hugged Heather then Kurt then kissed Oliver. Lilly and Oliver loaded their stuff back in Oliver's car. They followed Kurt to his house. They moved their stuff in.

**In Boston, Massachusetts:**

Miley and Cody packed the last of Miley's things. Miley put Marisa in her stroller. Miley, Cody, Zack, and Carey rode the elevator down. Maddie, Max, London, and the Tipton staff were downstairs.

"Miley, we'll miss you." Max and Maddie said as they hugged Miley.

"Where is she going?" London asked.

"Back to Malibu." Miley told her.

"Miley!" London said hugging Miley.

"Well, I have to get to the airport and catch a cab to the airport." Miley said.

"Why don't we all take my limo to the airport?" London said.

Everyone agreed. Miley, Cody, Zack, Carey, Max, Maddie, and London all got into her limo. When they got to Miley's gate, they all said their goodbyes. Cody was the last and hardest.

"I'll miss Marisa, but I'll miss you more." Cody said hugging Miley.

"I'll miss you the most." Miley said kissing Cody.

Cody gave Marisa, who Miley was holding, a kiss.

"I love you with all my heart Miley." Cody said.

"I feel the same Cody." Miley said kissing him again.

Miley then turned and walked onto the plane. She looked back and tears filled her eyes. She went to her seat. Marisa sat on her lap. Miley was in first class and she had a baby seat put in to the seat next to her so Marisa didn't sit on her lap the whole time.

Back with everyone else in the limo, Cody was silent.

"Cody, this is so unlike you. Not talking at all." Maddie said.

"Well, how would you feel if the love of your life moved away?!" Cody exclaimed.

Cody looked out the window. He didn't want an answer.

"If you all care, you could figure something out!" Cody exclaimed.

Suddenly, Carey's phone went off.

"It's Lilly!" Carey smiled.

"Lilly? How are you? Miley told me told me you and Oliver moved to Malibu."

"Yeah we did and we're living with dad. Not my adopted dad, my real dad, your ex-husband."

"Kurt lives there now?"

Zack and Cody looked at Carey.

"He said he was done being in a band and is now a music producer."

"Wow."

"Well, I have go. Dad is taking Oliver and me out to eat!"

Lilly hung up.

"Zack and Cody, you dad lives in Malibu now." Carey said.

This sparked an idea in Zack's mind.

**In Malibu, California:**

Lilly and Oliver were going to pick up Miley and Marisa at the airport. They waited for Miley and Marisa. They saw them. Lilly ran over grabbing Oliver. She hugged Miley and gave Marisa a kiss.

"Guys, I don't feel like talking. Can you just take me home?" Miley asked.

Lilly could tell Miley was upset.

"Sure Miles." Lilly said.

Oliver took Miley's bags and carried them to the car. Oliver got in the front seat, Lilly in the passenger's seat, and Miley slid in the back holding Marisa. They drove to the Stewart's house.

"Thanks for picking me up at the airport guys." Miley said.

"Ok Miley, what is wrong with you?" Lilly asked.

Miley burst into tears. "I miss Cody."

Lilly and Oliver grabbed Miley's bags. Miley opened the door while holding Marisa. She walked into the house to see Robby Ray, Jackson, Heather, and Kurt.

"Who are you?" Miley asked Kurt.

"Kurt Martin, Lilly's dad." Kurt smiled.

"Oh." Miley said.

Lilly had brought in Marisa's stroller and Miley put Marisa in it. After Lilly and Oliver put her bags inside, Miley took them and started pushing the stroller.

"I'm really tired; I'm just going to sleep." Miley said.

"Bud, just to let you know, I set up a crib in your room." Robby Ray said.

Miley nodded and went to her room.

"What's wrong with Miley?" Jackson asked.

"She misses Cody." Lilly said.

"Well Lilly and Oliver, shall we head home?" Kurt asked.

"Sure dad." Lilly said.

Lilly, Oliver, and Kurt all left.

In both California and Massachusetts, Miley and Cody were both laying on their beds thinking about each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**In Boston, Massachusetts:**

It's been two days since Miley had moved back to Malibu. It was like before Miley and Lilly had come into his life. Cody laid on his bed listening to classical music. It was his old room since Carey, Zack, and he had moved back into their old suite. The new suite made Cody think of Miley too much. So there Cody laid, he hadn't been out of his room except for school and meals.

Zack barged in.

"Cody! Get up! I have a plan how to get Miley back!" Zack yelled pulling Cody up.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Just follow me on this! Mom even agreed since she knows how much you love her." Zack said.

**In Malibu, California:**

Miley laid in her bed. She was in some baggy sweats and Cody's undershirt. She smelled it, it smelled of Cody. Her hair was in a mess and wore no makeup. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She looked at a picture of the two of them.

Marisa started crying. Miley got up and went over to her. She picked her up.

"Shh, calm down baby girl." Miley said as she rocked her.

Miley realized she needed to change Marisa's diaper. She took her over to the changing table and changed Marisa's diaper.

"Let's get you some food." Miley said.

Miley carried Marisa outside her room and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Bud, doing any better?" Robby Ray asked.

"I miss Cody." Miley signed.

Miley set Marisa in her highchair. She went and got out baby food. She went back to Marisa and started feeding her.

"This reminds me of when your mom fed you as a baby." Robby Ray smiled.

Miley smiled a little. She put the baby food away and made up Marisa's bottle. She fed Marisa her bottle. After she burped Marisa, then she said.

"I'm going back to my room." Miley said.

Miley carried Marisa back to her room. She set Marisa in her crib and sang a lullaby to her until Marisa closed her eyes and fell asleep. Miley returned to her bed. An hour later, Lilly barged in.

"Miley! Get up! Get dressed!" Lilly yelled pulling the sheets off Miley's body.

"Lilly!" Miley said.

"Miley!" Lilly yelled pulling Miley up.

When Lilly let go, Miley fell back onto the bed. Lilly picked out some clothes for Miley to wear.

"Miley, don't make me dressed you." Lilly said.

"Go ahead I don't care!" Miley yelled.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Fine! But you need to bath first."

Lilly threw Miley her bikini. "I'll give you a bath, just changed into the bikini."

Lilly walked out the room.

"Lilly, you can come back in." Miley said.

Lilly walked back in. Miley was changed into the bikini. Lilly dragged her to the bathroom. She let the water warm up before putting Miley in the tube. She gave Miley a razor so she could shave her legs and armpits. After Miley shaved, Lilly took the soap and washed Miley's body. Miley was completely quiet during the bath. Lilly shampooed and conditioned Miley's hair. Then she took Miley out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her.

"Thanks Lilly." Miley said.

"Welcome Miles." Lilly said.

Lilly took Miley back to her room.

"Now get changed and I'll brushed your hair." Lilly told her.

Miley went into her room and changed. She called Lilly back in when she was done. Lilly came in and brushed Miley's hair.

"That's fine Lilly; I'll let my hair air dry." Miley told her.

"Ok." Lilly said.

Miley picked up Marisa and walked out with Lilly. They went in the living room and sat down on the couch. Suddenly, there was knock on the door.

"It's Oliver!" Lilly said.

Lilly opened the door and kissed Oliver. Miley saw Lilly hug some other people.

"Miley, look who else is here." Lilly said.

Oliver stepped in as well as Zack, Carey, and Cody.

"Cody!" Miley smiled.

Cody ran to Miley and kissed her and then gave Marisa a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm moving in with my dad, Lilly, and Oliver." Cody told her.

Miley smiled and hugged him.

"Zack and my mom were here visiting." Cody told her.

"I'm so happy now!" Miley smiled.

"Me too!" Cody smiled as he kissed her again.


	20. Chapter 20

**5 YEARS LATER**

Miley, Cody, Lilly, Oliver, Zack, and Max were all 21 years old. Zack and Max had both gone to Boston College on basketball scholarships and now were living together in an apartment on campus. Lilly had gone to Stanford and Oliver had gone to University of Santa Barbara. They hated how they were far apart, but they could make it through. Cody had gone to UCLA and Miley took night classes there because of Marisa. Marisa was 5 years old and looked like Miley when she was little but Marisa's hair was a mixture of brown and blonde.

"Marisa, time for school." Miley said.

"I'm coming mommy." Marisa said coming downstairs.

"I cannot wait for kindergarten." Marisa smiled.

Miley smiled.

"Well, I'm off to school too." Cody said.

"Bye honey." Miley said kissing him goodbye.

"Bye daddy." Marisa said hugging him.

A month after Marisa had turned 2, Miley and Cody had gotten married.

"Well, Marisa let's go." Miley said.

Miley and Marisa walked out and got in the car. Miley drove her to school. When they got there, Miley walked Marisa in.

"And who is this?" the teacher asked.

"Marisa Martin." Miley told the teacher.

"Hi Marisa, welcome to kindergarten. I'm Miss Honey." She smiled.

"Hi." Marisa smiled.

After Marisa was all settled, Miley left. When Miley drove past the preschool, she saw a familiar face. Miley parked and waited until the person came out.

"Miley?"

"Hey Jake." Miley said.

"Um…" Jake said.

"So you have a kid?" Miley asked.

"Let's just say you're not the only one I knocked up." Jake said.

"Oh really? Who was your baby mama?" Miley asked.

"Mikayla." Jake said.

"Are you two married?" Miley asked.

"No, we're sort of dating." Jake told her.

"What do you mean by sort of?" Miley asked.

"Meaning Mikayla isn't ready to settle down. At night, when I'm caring for our son, she's out partying." Jake told her.

"Oh I'm sorry Jake." Miley said.

"And are you married?" Jake asked.

"3 years ago, Cody and I got married." Miley told him.

"Congrats." Jake said.

"Thanks." Miley said.

"So how's life treating you?" Jake asked.

"Pretty good. Cody, Marisa, and I live on an apartment just outside of campus since Cody goes to UCLA and I'm taking night classes." Miley told him.

"Yeah I'm still acting. When Gabe is done with school, I take him on set." Jake told her.

"Is that your son's name?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to call him Jake Jr., but Mikayla wanted to name him after her late grandfather, Gabriel." Jake told her.

"That's nice of you." Miley said.

"How does Cody do it?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"He knows I'm really Marisa's father yet he isn't angry." Jake said.

"He loves me and Marisa." Miley told him.

"Why can't I be in her life?" Jake asked.

"She's only 5 years old and thinks that Cody is her real dad. I'll wait until she's older to tell her about you." Miley said.

"Well, thanks for helping me pay for child support." Jake said.

"Well, I can't completely take you of away from her." Miley said.

"Miley, if you ever need money for Marisa, just ask me." Jake told her.

"Thanks." Miley smiled.

"No problem." Jake smiled.

"Do you still have my number?" Jake asked.

"Let me check." Miley said looking through her phone.

"Yeah I have it. I never delete any contacts. Do you have mine?" Miley asked.

Jake looked through his phone. "Yeah I have it."

"This is nice. We're being real adults right now, want to get some coffee?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Jake said.

Miley got back in her car and Jake in his. Jake followed Miley to Starbucks. They sat down and talked like old friends. They were having such a great time that a couple hours went by.

"Miley, this had been nice but I better get back to the preschool to pick Gabe up." Jake told her.

"Jake, um...can I meet him?" Miley asked.

"Sure." Jake said.

Miley and Jake got into their cars and drove off to the preschool. They got out and waited for Gabe. When Gabe came out, he ran to Jake.

"Daddy!" he yelled.

Jake picked him up and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Who's the lady?" Gabe asked.

"Gabe, this is my good friend Miley." Jake said.

"Hi Gabe." Miley smiled.

"Hi." Gabe smiled.

Miley looked at her watch and said.

"I have to pick Marisa up from kindergarten in 20 minutes! I have to get going." Miley said.

"Well, it was nice seeing you." Jake said.

"Same here." Miley said.

"Bye." Jake said.

"Bye." Miley said.

Miley got into her car and drove to Marisa's school. She waited for her to come. When she came out, she ran to Miley.

"Mommy, I had such a great time!" Marisa smiled.

"Well, this is the only day you have a short day. Tomorrow you get to stay until 3:00." Miley told her.

"Yay!" Marisa cheered.

Miley and Marisa got into the car and drove off.


	21. Chapter 21

**5 MORE YEARS LATER**

Zack had gotten signed on with the Lakers and moved out to L.A., Max came with him. They recently had gotten married and were living in a mansion because of all the money Zack was making. Max signed on with the WBA.

Miley and Cody were still in love. They had son named Carter Luke Martin. He is now 2 years old. Marisa is now 10 years old and recently Miley told her the truth. Miley said that Jake was her biological father, but since Miley was married to Cody, Cody was Marisa's adoptive dad. Marisa loved Cody the same and is beginning to spend some time with Jake and sometimes Gabe.

Lilly and Oliver had a daughter a year after college. They named her Isabella Carey Oken. They named her middle name after Carey because of all Carey had done for Lilly and how she was willing to give up her to Heather. Isabella, Bella for short, is now 3 years old. Bella enjoys playing with Marisa, who is like a big sister, Carter, and Gabe. Lilly and Oliver never regretted marrying so young.

Jake became a single parent. Mikayla never acted like a true mother, so Jake mainly takes care of Gabe. Mikayla sees Gabe once a week and gets him for a week in the summer. Jake and Mikayla are not dating anymore. Gabe is now 6 years old. Jake is happy that Marisa knows about him. He spends times with her more often. Gabe also gets to spend time with his half-sister. Carey moved out to L.A. to be closer to her children and grandchildren. London will occasionally visited and sometimes with Maddie.

Now it takes us to the Oken's house.

"Lilly and Bella, are you ready yet?" Oliver asked knocking on the door of Bella's room.

"Hold on Ollie, we'll be fine! You can come in if you want." Lilly said.

Oliver opened the door. Lilly was finishing putting Bella's long blond hair into two French braids.

"There we're ready." Lilly said picking up Bella.

They all walked out to their garage and got into their car.

"I can't believe Marisa is turning 10." Lilly said.

"I know, she looks younger since she was pre-mature." Oliver said.

"Daddy, what's pre-mature?" Bella asked.

"It means that Marisa was born earlier that Aunt Miley and Uncle Cody thought she was going to be born." Oliver told her.

"Oh." Bella said.

They arrived at the Martin's house. Lilly carried Bella in.

"Lilly! Oliver! Bella!" Miley and Cody smiled as they hugged them all.

"Where are Marisa, Carter, and Gabe?" Bella asked.

"They're all out back." Miley told her.

Lilly set Bella down and Bella ran outside to play with her cousins and friend.

"Hey Lilly and Oliver." Jake said.

"Hey Jake." Lilly and Oliver said.

The five adults talked for while then Zack and Max showed up. They talked to them for awhile.

"How did I miss the sports gene?" Cody asked.

"I guess Zack and I got lucky." Lilly smiled.

"Oh shut up." Cody laughed.

"Oh I'm just pulling your leg." Lilly said as she hugged her brother.

"And I suck at sports too." Miley told Cody.

"What do you say we have a little two on two later? Oliver and I against Lilly and Max." Zack suggested.

"Sure why not." Max said.

"Then us girls can beat you two!" Lilly said.

"Yeah!" Max exclaimed.

Then Robby Ray, Jackson, Jackson's wife, Carey, Kurt, and Heather all arrived. Miley called the kids in.

"Happy Birthday to Marisa, Happy Birthday to you." They all sang.

"Make a wish!" Miley smiled.

Marisa thought for a moment then blew out the candles. Miley then cut the cake and gave everyone a slice. After cake, Marisa opened presents. She loved everything she got. After that, Zack said.

"Time for the game." Zack said.

"What game?" Carey asked.

"Oliver and I against Lilly and Max." Zack said.

Everyone went outside.

"Dad, do the jump ball?" Zack asked.

"Sure thing." Kurt said.

Kurt grabbed the ball. Zack and Lilly faced each other. Kurt threw the ball up and Lilly got it. She quickly passed it to Max and she scored.

"Go mommy!" Bella yelled.

"Go Aunt Lilly and Aunt Max!" Marisa and Carter yelled.

A little while later, they were tied 9-9. Zack had the ball and Max was guarding him.

"I have a surprise for you tonight." Max said.

"What?" Zack asked.

Max whispered into his ear. "I just got a sexy bra with matching underwear."

Zack's mouth drop and Max stole the ball.

"Lilly!" Max said as she threw the ball.

Lilly caught it and scored.

"Woah! We win!" Lilly and Max exclaimed.

"Oh you're going to get it!" Oliver said running towards Lilly.

Oliver picked Lilly up and swirled her around. Lilly giggled.

"Go mommy!" Bella cheered as she ran up to her parents.

"Time for your punishment." Oliver smiled.

"Oh no." Bella said.

Oliver started tickling Bella and she started giggling. Oliver picked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Family picture time!" Carey said.

Everyone went inside. Lilly, Miley, Max, Carey, and Jackson's wife sat on the couch. Bella sat on Lilly's lap, Marisa sat next to Miley, and Carter sat on Miley's lap. Oliver stood behind Lilly, Cody behind Miley, Zack behind Max, Kurt behind Carey, Jackson behind his wife, and Robby Ray next to him.

Lilly and Miley saw Heather, Jake, and Gabe standing there.

"Hold up. Heather was my mom for 15 years, she should be in it." Lilly said.

Lilly had Heather sit next to her.

"And Jake is Marisa's dad and Gabe is his son, they should be in it." Miley said.

Jake picked up Gabe and stood next to Oliver.

Robby Ray set the timer on the camera and got back into place. It went off and took a perfect family picture.

"Now just the triplets." Carey said.

Lilly, Cody, and Zack all sat on the couch. Lilly was sandwiched in between her brothers. They all hugged each other and took a perfect picture.

"I have great family my entire life." Lilly smiled at her family.


End file.
